Aux portes de l'enfer
by Norfendre Wolf
Summary: Petite OS de l'amour. Théo est mort au combat, va-t'il au paradis? Et bien vous vous plantez complètement. Les portes de l'enfer s'ouvrent pour notre paladin.


_**Salut tout le monde. Voici une petite OS du plaisir. En relisant le destin de Bob, je l'avait un peu torturer (juste comme ça). Et bien mon cabinet de torture ouvre de nouveau ses portes. Et le prochain a y passer est... (je fais rouler la**_ ** _roulette)... Théo. Félicitation, aller viens. Je vais m'occuper de toi._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Les personnages Théo de Silverberg, Shin, Grunlek et Bob appartiennent respectivement a Fred et Seb du grenier, Krain et a Bob Lennon. Je ne touche pas de pognon avec cet fick, mais par contre, il y a une seule chose que je touche; c'est votre ... plaisir. (solo de guitare). Je ne me lasserai jamais de cette blague)._**

 _ **Aux portes de l'enfer.**_

Nos aventuriers se retrouve dans un cimetière pour commémoré la mort de l'un d'entre eux: Théo de Silveberg; paladin inquisiteur de la lumière. Il est mort lors de l'assaut d'un village par des mercenaires. L'un d'eux a réussit à l'empaler avec son épée, puis on lui a tiré une flèche dans la tète avec un arc et un boulet de canon atterrie sur le paladin qui gisait au sol. Après tout ça, Shin disait: Oh mon dieu, ils ont tué Théo. Et Grunlek répliqua en criant: Espèce d'enfoiré! Une scène mémorable.

Devant sa tombe se tient Grunlek et Shin en larme. Ils se souviennent de leurs batailles et de leurs aventures qu'ils avaient passées ensemble. L'un deux demandes a l'autre où était passé leur ami Bob. L'autre lui répondit qu'il est allé faire quelque chose et qu'il en avait pour un moment. Les deux aventuriers en deuil quittent le cimetière et prient pour que leur ami décédé prend son envole pour les portes du paradis.

Mais laissons ces deux compères et occupons nous de notre paladin préféré. Il arrive dans un endroit en feu où la chaleur était insupportable.

-Eh bien, mon vieux, tu parles d'un endroit bizarre. Dit Théo en faisant un monologue.

Il vit quelque mètre devant lui, une personne qui lui semble familière et qui lui tourne le dos. Le paladin s'en approche donc.

-Euh excusez-moi. On est aux portes du paradis et est-ce le passeur? Demanda Théo à l'individu.

La personne lui dit: Non t'es aux portes de l'enfer… (puis se retourne vers le paladin puis continua) … et c'est Bob. En le voyant, le paladin eut un choc.

-Bob?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Hé bien, le seigneur des enfers voulait un nouveau passeur et tous les démons sont occupés, y comprit mon père. Donc me voilà ici. Expliqua Bob.

\- Peux-tu me dire pour quelle raison je suis ici? Cria Théo.

Bob sortit un parchemin de sa manche et le lit a voit haute. « Les portes de l'enfer s'ouvrent au mortel prénommé Theo de Silveberg, paladin inquisiteur de la lumière, pour avoir tué une petite fille avec un instrument qui est sensé être utilisé pour se protéger, et non pour tuer, appelé couramment «Bouclier».»

-Mais combien de fois dois-je vous le dire?! Je n'ai pas tué cette fille. C'est non létal ça. D'ailleurs, elle doit être encore en vis là-haut. Dis Théo en engueulant Bob.

Il tourna la tète sur la droite et vit frotter une petite fille vêtue d'une robe noire et tenant un ours en peluche. Théo s'en souviens soudainement car c'était exactement cette gamine qu'il avait percuté. La gamine disparaissait ensuite mystérieusement. Il se retourne vers Bob et il dit: Ok, je te crois.

-Bon, voici ton numéro de matriculassions. Aller viens, je te fais visiter. Dit Bob.

Le paladin le suit en râlant à cause de la chaleur. Bob l'emmène dans une pièce.

-Tient voilà ta chambre. Dit le demi-démon.

-Je dispose de quoi dans cette piaule? Demanda Théo.

\- Livre et dessins moches animées uniquement.

\- Je vais lire le livre, alors.

-T'as mal comprit. C'est seulement un livre où tu peux seulement regarder des dessins moches animées. Dit le mage en entamant un rire démoniaque en voyant Théo dégoutté.

-Et c'est dans ce lit là où je dois dormir? Se demanda le paladin en regardant le lit.

-Oui et on te fait manger un morceau tout les matins. (Théo lâcha un "Oh merde" avec beaucoup de dégoût.) On appelle ça le petit déjeuné au lit. Ricana Bob. Aller viens j'te fais visiter la cantine.

-Et on mange quoi ici?

-Des légumes crus, de l'eau et du thé. Répondit Bob.

-Mais c'est de la cruauté. Se peigna Théo.

-C'est ce que je viens de te dire. (Crus+eau+thé=Cruauté, on passe a la suite).

Ils sortent tout les deux de la chambre et décident de vers le tour des enfers. Ils passent coter d'une taverne.

-Voici une auberge gastronomique. Dit le mage en montrant l'auberge à Théo.

-Ah et on mange bien dans cette auberge? S'interroge le paladin.

-Disons qu'il est très probable que tu chopes une gastro et que tu payes des prix astronomiques.

Théo se lamente et Bob ricana encore. Jusqu'au moment où il voit une ravissante demoiselle se promenée et qui attire son attention.

-Bonjour mademoiselle. Dit Théo en prenant un thon de voix proche du style dragueur.

-Bonjour. Répondis la femme.

-Vous êtes très jolie. Continua le paladin.

-Merci.

-Bon aller, j'y suis presque. Si j'arrive à la séduire, j'aurai au quelque chose qui me rendra heureux ici. Pensa Théo dans sa tète. Il décide de passé à l'action. Ca vous dira d'aller dans ma chambre et puis vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Dit le l'inquisiteur en continuant avec son accent de séducteur.

-Il faut peut-être commencer par se connaitre et pas ce parler. Dis la femme en prenant un violent coup de rage. Elle lui tire une gifle et elle s'en alla au loin. Bob qui a regardé la scène se fout royalement de la gueule du paladin. Puis il lui montre un bar où des bardes jouent de la musique tous les jours. Théo voulu entrer dans le bar et dès qu'il entre dans le bar, un son strident à brisée les tapants se fait entendre. Théo hurla à cause de la douleur auditive qu'il subit.

-Voici les « Shit Looser», les bardes les plus mauvais du monde. Dit Bob.

Le paladin inquisiteur était en PLS dès qu'il sort du bar. Le pyromancien tombe au sol tellement qu'il a rit. Théo se leva en colère, saisit Bob au coup et le fait secoué dans tout les sens.

-Bon maintenant, ça suffit. Tu vas arrêter tes conneries. Il peut bien un endroit où il y a un peu de plaisir au moins? Gueula Théo dans les oreilles de Bob.

-De quoi?

-Plaisir!

-Ah non désolé, ce mot est rayé de mon vocabulaire. Expliqua Bob avec un petit sourire malicieux.

-Bon bah merci. Dit Théo en relâchant Bob.

-Ça me fait « Biiiiiiiip ». Dit Bob essoufflé. (Je vous laisse deviner ce qu'il a dit.)

Bob continue de faire la visite a Théo. Le mage ouvre une porte et entre avec son visiteur. La pièce était assez grande pour tenir deux dragons allongés environ. Elle était entièrement remplie de meuble. On a des placards, des lits, des tables et j'en passe. Bob expliqua au paladin qu'il doit courir dans la pièce pied nu jusqu'à qu'il se cogne le petit orteil en tant que punition pour son crime. Le paladin était au bord de la dépression. Il avait l'air d'avoir envie de se suicidé avec son épée. Il enlève alors ses bottes et se met à courir dans la pièce. Il s'est cogné le petit orteil. Il cri de douleur pendant que Bob se marre. Il commence a regretté son crime, puis il poussa un cri qui se fait entendre dans tout les enfers.

Le cri résonne alors dans toute une forêt lors d'un petit d'une journée d'été. Les oiseaux prirent leurs envols quand ils l'ont entendus. Shin, Grunlek et Bob se retournent vers Théo qui commence à respirer comme s'il a vu un screamer. Le paladin respire pendant un moment et réalise alors que tout cela n'était quand réalité un rêve. Trente seconde plus tard, Théo sauta alors sur Bob en le plaquant au sol, épée a la main.

-Toi, la prochaine fois que tu apparais dans mes rêves, je te tue sans aucune hésitation! Cria Théo au pyromancien.

Puis il se leva et dis au autre de reprendre leur route. Le jour commençait à ce lever. Shin et Grunlek aident Bob a se relevé et se demandent quelle mouche a pu le piqué Théo. Seuls les diables doivent le savoir. Ils rangent alors leur affaire et reprennent leur route.

* * *

 ** _Voila ces tout pour cette fois. Ne vous en faite, mon invité est encore en vie, je vous rassure. Bref j'espère que ça vous a plu. Je vous dis a la prochaine._**

 ** _Tchao._**


End file.
